


you know how my body bends (so come and soothe the burn)

by tigerlo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Makeup Sex, fluffy smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: Picks up at the end of 2x09.Nicole opens the door to Waverly instead, and they talk.And then make up.A lot.





	you know how my body bends (so come and soothe the burn)

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, you guys will be sick of me before long...
> 
> With any luck you won't mind one more little (slash rather long) one-shot before we all meet our fate this weekend with 2x10. I was so unexpectedly heartbroken about 2x09 last week and the lack of resolution, and my way of dealing with things like that is to write fic that makes it all better, so here we are.
> 
> And yes, sorry for the inundation but I'm away on a mini-break tonight and I wanted to get this up before the next episode and this will be my only chance to post before so here *throws story into the void* have another wayhaught piece with a bit of sap, a hard conversation ad some excellent make-up sex...
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> x

-

  
  


Her hands shake the entire drive over to Nicole's house. 

 

They shake because she's scared now, in the light of day, scared that she's done something Nicole won't be able to forgive her for. 

 

Because holding those DNA results was a monumental balls up but Nicole had done that with the best intentions. Her kissing Rosita, not so much. 

 

It had meant nothing, nothing more than  _ I'm drunk and angry at my girlfriend in a hot tub with a very attractive woman and this sexuality is all very new to me, _ but one touch and she'd known it was Nicole. God, it had always been Nicole. 

 

And that text message. That stupid text message just makes her feel sick every time she thinks about it. 

 

Because she hadn't meant a single word. Because Nicole is not controlling, she's freeing. And she doesn't treat Waverly like a child, she cares for her, so deeply she's willing to put herself on the line in more ways than one to protect Waverly. 

 

In summary then, she's been stupid. Very, very stupid, which is why she's so nervous because through her idiocy she's come to one very solid conclusion. 

 

She loves Nicole. 

 

Really,  _ really  _ loves her. 

 

Nicole is cold clean air and warm soft hands and an insatiable mouth, and she's home. In a way that Waverly has never been lucky enough to experience before. 

 

She pulls over outside Nicole's house when she finally arrives, gripping the door handle with white knuckles before she takes a deep breath and makes her way to the front door. 

 

The curtains are closed but it's still early so it doesn't mean Nicole's not up, or that she hasn't already left for work so she bites her lip, steeling herself as she knocks lightly on the door. 

 

She hears movement almost immediately and her heart starts beating faster because she's nervous but she's excited too. Because she's missed Nicole, truly. 

 

And this is the first fight she's ever really had with a significant other before, not that you could call Champ either significant nor the fights with him fights because she hadn't really cared, not deep down. This is the first fight she's had and she's not sure how these things go. How much the other person will put up with before they break. 

 

Because Nicole loves her too, she said so even if they haven't talked about it yet, but Waverly knows everyone has their limits. She just hopes like hell that this isn't Nicole's. 

 

“Waves?” She hears from the inside of the house hesitantly before the door swings open, and suddenly Nicole is there. 

 

She's there and she's so beautiful in the morning light that it takes Waverly's breath away. 

 

She sighs, properly sighs and her body just melts in the presence of Nicole and the redhead smiles, her face splitting with it before she leans against the doorframe, her head coming to rest against the wood as she drinks in the sight of Waverly too. 

 

“Hi,” Waverly says nervously, wringing her hands together. “I didn't know if you'd want to see me but I couldn't….I wanted to see you. Can I come in?”

 

“Of course,” Nicole says, her voice quiet and a little nervous too, like she's scared of the reason that Waverly's here too. “You're up early?”

 

“I didn't really sleep,” Waverly says honestly, her gaze steadfastly on her hands as she walks past Nicole, not able to resist breathing in the smell of her shampoo as it lingers over her. 

 

“Me either,” Nicole says as she follows Waverly to the little round table in her living room, taking a seat close but opposite her around the edge. “I'm really glad you came though, Wave. I was going to call you again as soon as thought you'd be up, I….”

 

Her voice is so earnest and she looks so young and a little terrified, and her hands are shaking too as she pulls her half-finished cup of coffee towards her, gesturing to Waverly who turns the offer for her own cup down before she takes a shaky breath herself. 

 

“Please don't,” Waverly says, screwing her eyes shut as she shakes her head. “Please don't start off kind because there's something I have to tell you.”

 

“Wave, I just want to….” Nicole starts before Waverly cuts her off gently. 

 

“Say you're sorry?” Waverly offers and Nicole nods. 

 

“God, I'm so sorry,” Nicole says and her voice  _ strains _ with it and Waverly had wanted to say her piece first but she knows Nicole needs this now, can see how much it's been killing her because she looks like she's in agony. 

 

“I'm so sorry Wave, I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like I wanted to control you. Because it's not that ok? Never. I promise. God, it makes me feel sick to think that's how any of this has come off because it's so far from the truth.”

 

She takes a steadying breath, her hands so delicate around the cup she's holding that Waverly just want to take them and kiss them but she needs to hear this too. Because she'd been angry at Nicole. Really,  _ really _ angry and honestly she still is so they need to deal with this, properly, before it settles like poison and weaves it's way into their veins and into their bed because she won't have that

 

“Why did you lie?” Waverly asks, suddenly wishing she had something to hold on to too. “When I asked you before I found….Why did you lie?”

 

She watches as Nicole braces herself before dropping her head into her hands briefly, her nails scratching in her scalp before she looks up to Waverly again. 

 

“I was flustered and it caught me by surprise, Wave.  I wasn't expecting it and as soon as I said it I knew how badly I'd messed up. That's why I had the envelope with me,” Nicole says sighing heavily. “Because I couldn't bear knowing something that wasn't mine to know before you.”

 

“But you opened it?” Waverly says with a frown. “You must have known what it was before you did that?” 

 

“I thought I was helping,” Nicole says with a pleading shrug and her eyes start to glass over and fill with tears. “I thought if I knew then I could help you. And because I was so sure of what I thought it was going to say.”

 

“But it didn't,” Waverly says a little sourly, looking to her hands with a grimace. 

 

“It didn't,” Nicole says a little sadly and her hands flex around her cup like she wants to reach for Waverly but she pulls herself up short. “And I'm so sorry but you have to know that doesn't change anything. Not for me. And I'll do anything to protect you from anyone who thinks otherwise.” 

 

Her voice is fierce, the fire licking at her words and Waverly smiles at Nicole's loyalty in spite of everything else because that's been unwaverable. Always. 

 

“God, I know I messed up Wave. I messed up big time. Monumentally. But I promise I did it with the best intentions,” Nicole says, pleading. “You know me, you know how much I care about you. Don't you?” 

 

“I do,” Waverly says nodding. “I do but you have to know how it looks, right? Like, I just can't figure out what you were thinking?”

 

“I wasn't thinking,” Nicole says grimacing. “I just wanted to protect you. And I know that's ridiculous because you’re an adult and you're strong, you're so strong Waverly and you don't need me or anyone else to protect you but you just mean so much to me and I….”

 

She breaks off to wipe at the tears rolling down her cheeks and god, this just makes Waverly feel worse because yes, she lied but there was no malice behind it. No drive or need to control her. Just misplaced good intentions. 

 

“I just wanted to keep you safe,” Nicole says as she sniffs, wiping her cheek with her sleeve. “And I didn't think. And I'm so sorry and if I've screwed this up beyond a point but I'll do anything, Wave. Anything.”

 

“You haven't screwed it up, Nicole,” Waverly says, smiling a small sad smile across the table at her, her hands itching to  _ reach _ . 

 

But I might have, she thinks to herself. 

 

“I just, I need you to understand how angry I was,” Waverly says, trying to keep her voice even. “People have babied me my whole life and it just makes me feel so damn inadequate. I don't want that from my girlfriend. I don't want that from you. I'm a big girl, ok? I can take the bad stuff. God knows I've dealt with enough of it already.”

 

“I know you have,” Nicole says pleadingly. “And it was never about me thinking you couldn't take whatever those results said, because I know you could, Wave. It was about me thinking I was doing what's best. And being very wrong about it.”

 

“Very wrong,” Waverly says with a frown before her face lightens a little. “But I understand that better now. I understand why you did it.”

 

“Did I screw everything up?” Nicole asks as she takes a shaky breath in, and she looks so terrified it almost breaks Waverly's heart. 

 

“No, baby,” Waverly says, shaking her head and she smiles small but she holds it back behind a grimace because it's her turn to be honest now and she has absolutely no idea how Nicole is going to take it. “You didn't screw everything up.”

 

Nicole takes another breath that shakes her bones and tears slide down her cheeks in relief and Waverly smiles because she's hard to the outside world, strong and stern and toughened but she's so soft with Waverly. And it's beautiful. 

 

“But no more holding things back ok? Because I can't live my life worrying there's something you're not telling me. I just can't,” Waverly says and her voice wobbles because god, the irony now is crippling. 

 

“Never,” Nicole says quickly, shaking her head with a watery smile. “I promise, Wave. Never.”

 

She takes a breath, closing the chapter off in her head and her heart before she drums her fingers nervously on the table, the thing she needs to get off her chest burning a little like acid in her gut. 

 

“What's wrong?” Nicole asks, picking up on the curve in Waverly's frame. “Is there something else? Did I….”

 

“It's not you,” Waverly says quickly, shaking her head. “It's not you, Nicole. I uh….god I don't know how to say this but I have to.”

 

“What is it?” Nicole asks hesitantly, her eyes narrowing curiously. 

 

“I uh….I kissed someone else, Nicole,” Waverly says slowly and clearly because she doesn't want to have to say this more than once. “Rosita. I kissed Rosita.”

 

She draws strength into her belly because she knows she's going to need it, and she sets her teeth because she doesn't know how Nicole's going to act, not exactly, but she knows it won't be loud. 

 

It'll be quiet and more painful for it. 

 

And it is. 

 

She watches the information and realisation move across Nicole's face and it makes her heart twist in her chest. Disbelief at first, shock, and then hurt. Pain. 

 

Hurt and pain and confusion and then Nicole frowns, opens her mouth as if to say something before her shoulders fall and she stands up slowly, turning away from Waverly. 

 

“You kissed someone else?” Nicole asks quietly, still facing away and Waverly can't see her but she can picture her face perfectly. Frozen in her heartache. 

 

“Yes,” Waverly says slowly. “I did, but Nicole I need you to know it didn't mean anything. Nothing. It was a mistake and I knew the second it stopped. And nothing else happened, it was just a kiss. Just one stupid kiss.”

 

“You  _ kissed _ someone else?” Nicole says again and it sounds sadder now, more broken and Waverly has to curl her fists to stop from moving for Nicole because she wants to but Nicole's standing because she needs space. 

 

“I was angry Nicole, you have to understand that,” Waverly says pleading a little but holding her ground still. “I was angry and there was champagne and a hot tub and I was  _ so _ frustrated with you,  _ so _ pissed off. And she was there and we were drinking and I sent you that stupid message, and then I kissed her and I knew it was wrong, we both did, immediately, and then she got up and left straight away and….”

 

“What would have happened?” Nicole asks slowly, still not turning to face Waverly. “What would have happened if she hadn't have left. If she'd kissed you back? Would you have….”

 

“No,” Waverly says strongly, firmly. “No, I knew as soon as I kissed her that it was wrong. Felt wrong. Because it wasn't you.”

 

She does stand then, the distance between them yawning at her, taunting her. And she won't touch Nicole, not if she won't bear it but she just needs to not be this far away. 

 

Nicole's on the other side of the room, leaning her forehead against the doorframe into her bedroom when Waverly stops a few feet away. 

 

“Nicole, I need you to say something,” she says slowly. “Yell at me, scream at me,  _ anything, _ but please just say something.”

 

She's quiet for a moment, so quiet that Waverly's actually terrified for seven beats of her heart that Nicole is just going to tell her to leave before she can try and fix this but she doesn't. Thank god she doesn't. 

 

Instead she turns around, her eyes downcast and her face stoney but not cold, just broken, and breaks Waverly's heart with her response. 

 

“Am I not enough?” Nicole asks, her voice quiet and hollowly uncertain. 

 

“What?” Waverly says, utterly thrown, because whatever she was expecting from Nicole, it wasn't that. 

 

“I mean I know you're new to this whole dating girls thing but I kind of thought I was doing ok,” Nicole says, her eyes flicking up to meet Waverly's before they drop again. “I didn't think there was anything I wasn't giving you but….it is that I'm not enough? Is that why you…. ”

 

“God, no Nicole, of course you're enough,” Waverly says quickly, taking another careful step towards her. “This wasn't about you, it was about me and being stupid and wanting to lash out because I was angry and drunk and apparently hell-bent on making very bad decisions.”

 

She takes one more step until she can move into Nicole's personal space, careful not to touch her yet. She drops her head to catch Nicole's gaze, encouraging her to look up as her finger sweeps in beneath her chin but doesn't make contact. 

 

“This wasn't about you,” Waverly says carefully. “It was about me being angry and not being an adult about how I was feeling and just telling you.”

 

Nicole looks to her cautiously, her eyes furrowed with hurt but softened with caution like she wants to badly to believe what Waverly's saying but she's worried it's just Waverly placating her. 

 

“You're  _ everything _ , Nicole,” Waverly says very carefully. “More than anything I could have ever dreamed of. More than I ever could have hoped for in this shitty backwards town. You're a proper knight, right? Not like the kind we get in crappy backwater places the rest of the world forgets about.”

 

She pauses to take a shallow breath before she continues. 

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry and I can't imagine how much it must hurt but I didn't….I didn't want to keep a secret from you. Even one like this. Because I deserve the truth but you do too. Even if it means you don't want to be with me anymore.”

 

“You think that?” Nicole says, the light flickering behind her eyes  _ bright  _ for a moment. “You really think I wouldn't want to be with you anymore?”

 

“I don't know?” Waverly says a little hopelessly. “I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I mean I almost shot Wynonna when I thought Champ was hooking up with her and I didn't even  _ like _ him.”

 

“You almost shot Wynonna?” Nicole asks with a slightly aghast expression, temporarily distracted. 

 

“I didn't know it was her,” Waverly says with an eye roll. “She'd just come back into town and I turned up to his place and she was there in his room and I just….”

 

“Shot first and asked questions later?” Nicole says with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Yes?” Waverly says a little sheepishly. 

 

“Wait, didn't she come back before we met?” Nicole says, her eyes turned in a frown. “So that happened and you still stayed with him?”

 

“Like I said,” Waverly says with a grimace. “It's not like there's a huge dating pool in Purgatory.”

 

The words leave her mouth and she watches them set in Nicole's head, watches her put two and two together and she's about to jump ahead of the thought but Nicole beats her to it. 

 

“I don't want you to stay with me because you don't think you'll find better Wave,” Nicole says sadly as she shakes her head. “I don't want you to settle. You deserve the best person. And if you don't think I'm it for you, then….”

 

“But I do,” Waverly says, leaning down to catch Nicole's eye when she moves to lower her head again. “I do think it's you. And I do want you. And you're enough. God, you have no idea how much you're enough. But I'd understand….really, I would…..”

 

She trails off then because she doesn't have anything else to say, other than a thousand apologies and a million forgive me’s and a hundred  _ I made a huge mistake’s _ .  

 

“I don't want to leave,” Nicole says softly, so softly that Waverly has to lean in an inch to hear her. “I mean, if you still want me….I don't want to leave.”

 

“You don't?” Waverly says, her voice cautious but hopeful. 

 

“It  _ hurts _ , Wave,” she says, looking up into Waverly's eyes and god, she knows it does. She knows how much damage she's done to a heart purer than she deserves. “It makes my heart ache to think anyone else….but that doesn't change anything. It hurts but I want you. I'll always want you.”

 

“I want you too,” Waverly says clearly. “I want you. And only you.”

 

“You do?” Nicole asks but the tone in her voice has changed a little now. Like she believes Waverly a little more . 

 

“I do,” Waverly says, unhesitatingly. Solid and sure and crystal clear and all of a sudden her heart just  _ swells _ . “I love you, Nicole.”

 

And just like that Nicole's face changes. 

 

“I love you too,” she says smiling gently, her eyes softening and her frame lifting. 

 

“You do?” Waverly asks, a little shaky. 

 

“Of course I do, Wave,” Nicole says, her eyes bright and full. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Waverly says again, her face splitting into a smile as a little laugh escapes her lips before her eyes fall to Nicole's, and she has to bite her lip to stop from automatically moving forward. “Can I….?”

 

Nicole beats her too it though, bends down and scoops Waverly up in a kiss against her, her feet off the floor. It's a kiss they both breath deep against, her hands settling in Nicole's hair before Nicole sets her down gently. 

 

“No more kissing other people, ok?” Nicole says seriously for a moment. “Because I don't think my heart could take it, Wave.”

 

“Never,” Waverly says, bringing their lips together again. “Never, ok? I'm yours.”

 

“I don't….” Nicole says carefully, shaking her head. “I don't want you to ever think I'm contro….” 

 

“You're not,” Waverly says again. Firmer. “I know you're not, ok. This is me telling you that I know you're not. That I'm yours. In any way you want me.”

 

“You're sure?” Nicole asks, seeking confirmation one last time which Waverly gives with a sly grin before finally,  _ finally _ , she snaps. 

 

She moves quickly, collecting Waverly against her own body, walking them backwards chest to chest and thigh to thigh as her mouth slides against Waverly and they both groan at the relief it brings. 

 

Waverly's arms slide over Nicole's shoulders, bringing her closer, as close as she can bring them but it's still not enough. Nicole growls, obviously feeling the same before she bends down and picks Waverly up easily, walking them backwards into her room as Waverly's legs fit around her waist. 

 

There's a desperation in their kisses and the bend of their bodies now, and it's not a bad thing, it's not poison setting. They've just come so close to the edge, they've seen the grim dark, and now they want to scramble back with their claws before they set them into one another. To claim the luxury they've won with tears and pain and honesty. 

 

“I love you,” Waverly gasps breathlessly when they part for air as they move through the doorway. 

 

“I love you too,” Nicole says with a breath and a smile against Waverly's lips before she moves down quick to Waverly's neck, her lips setting against her pulse before her teeth nip lightly. 

 

Nicole sets her on her feet at the end of her bed but hands never stop moving, neither of theirs do, desperately pulling at whatever clothing they can get a hold of. Waverly's jacket goes first, then Nicole's shirt, and then hers before her hands pull at the buckle of Nicole's pants. 

 

The tugs the zip apart roughly with a groan before she drops to her knees but holds Nicole's eye contact, dragging the fabric slowly down with her before standing up fully, her fingertips grazing over the warm shaky flesh of Nicole's thighs the entire way.

 

As soon as she's upright Nicole is on her again, her hands quivering on Waverly's hips as she peppers little kisses over Waverly's cheeks and the corner of her mouth before she bends to press them to her chest. 

 

Waverly's hands fix in her hair, soft and newly washed as she holds Nicole to her collarbone, tightening when Nicole sucks, the redhead moaning against Waverly's skin at the encouragement. 

 

There's a heat between them now, in the morning light, in the wake of their discussion, that wasn't there before. The last bit of misunderstanding, the last brick holding every part of them back from joining every piece of its equal dropping in their honesty and it steals Waverly's breath away. 

 

Nicole's touches were incredible before but they feel heavier now,  _ more _ somehow, and it's making her burn. 

 

Nicole swirls her tongue over the bit of skin Waverly would expect to look down and see a bruise blooming on when her hands stop at Waverly's belt, her index finger teasing over the line of skin above it, making Waverly shiver. 

 

She expects Nicole to start working against the leather, keen to clear the skin between them but she doesn't, she looks down at Waverly first, biting her lip like she has a question and Waverly nods because whatever it is, the answer will be yes. 

 

“I'm yours,” Waverly purrs as her arms slide around Nicole's shoulders again, pressing the length of her bare skin to the redhead's and Nicole growls before she lowers Waverly slowly to her bed. 

 

“Mine,” Nicole says, her voice low and hopeful but hot too before she kisses Waverly hard and deep. 

 

She presses Waverly down against the mattress at first, her thigh careful but heavy between Waverly's, pushing just enough that it sparks a light between her legs before she pulls back a little, sitting over Waverly's thighs. 

 

Her hands move to Waverly's belt then,  _ finally _ , and she smiles wickedly before leaning down to press the occasional kiss to Waverly's stomach as her fingers tease the leather. 

 

Nicole pulls it torturously slowly from the silver tongue before she moves to the dome of Waverly's pants, popping them open as her lips drop and kiss Waverly over her bra, Nicole's teeth scraping over her nipple a little. 

 

“God, you’re killing me Nicole,” Waverly moans as she arches up into Nicole's touch, her hands bunched roughly into the bedding beneath her. 

 

“That's kind of the point,” Nicole says with a smirk before she drags Waverly's jeans open, working them down a little before Waverly gets the message, lifting her hips to accommodate the action. 

 

She slides off the end of the bed, taking Waverly's pants with her as she goes before she mirrors Waverly's earlier actions, her hands and lips teasing the sensitive flesh on her inner thigh as she makes her way back up Waverly's body. 

 

Her fingers settle on the top of Waverly's underwear before her teeth join them and she looks up to Waverly who nods before she drags them down, her fingers helping the garment over Waverly's hips before she makes short work of those too, throwing them somewhere behind her before her mouth sets against Waverly's inner thigh again. 

 

Her teeth are a little harder than usual, a little less hesitant and Waverly knows what she's feeling because she does too. Nicole wants to lay her mark, to stake her claim, and Waverly understands because it's exactly what she wants to do too. 

 

So her hands tighten in Nicole's hair again, an encouragement, and Nicole recognises it for what it is immediately as her mouth draws firmer, bringing a blossom to the surface before she moves to Waverly's other thigh and does the same. 

 

The breath on the inside of her thighs, so close to her core is driving Waverly wild because she can  _ almost _ feel, can  _ almost _ taste what it's like when Nicole closes her mouth over her, whole and warm and eager. She knows she's wet because can feel it hot at her centre when Nicole's breath blows against it subtly as well as catches the glow in Nicole's eyes when she  _ sees  _ too. 

 

“I love you,” Nicole mumbles against her stomach as she moves over Waverly's body and it sounds like a prayer. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

 

And Waverly knows she'll try and seek a release for Waverly first because she always does, always puts Waverly first and herself second but Waverly doesn't want that. Not tonight. 

 

So she loosens her fingers in Nicole's hair and the redhead looks up in surprise, confused, before she catches the grin on Waverly's mouth. She crooks her finger on the hand that's free, beckoning Nicole up, smiling when she responds immediately. 

 

“Together,” Waverly says with a smile as she slides her hand down the length of Nicole's stomach, groaning when her fingers slip against Nicole. “Baby, you're….”

 

She doesn't get to finish the sentence though because Nicole moves against her, her body sinking against Waverly's, melting into her as she kisses Waverly, her fingers sliding along Waverly's jaw before they move into the hair at the nape of her neck and Waverly forgets how to  _ breathe _ . 

 

“Together,” Nicole pants when they part, understanding as she pushes down firmer with her thigh and Waverly groans at the friction, blushing a little when she feels herself slide against Nicole easily, her arousal heavy and evident. “If I can concentrate enough to touch you too because -  _ god, Waverly _ \- you're more than a little distracting.”

 

She swirls her fingers against Nicole as if to add strength to her argument and Nicole buckles under the sensation before Waverly holds her tight with her other thigh. It brings her core more solidly against Nicole and she hesitates just long enough for Nicole to catch it. 

 

She smirks as she leans in to kiss Waverly firmly, her hand tightening around Waverly's thigh as she brings them back flush together, and Waverly moans at the pressure. 

 

“No.  _ Stay _ . I love it when I can feel you against me like this,” Nicole whispers against her lips, an admission. “I love it when I can feel what I do to you.”

 

“So do I,” Waverly says with a grin as she starts to set a pace with her fingers and it's Nicole's turn to moan. Because she's good at this now. She's learning. 

 

Nicole breaks away with a gasp before she moves slightly, creating just enough space between their bodies to be able to move her hand against Waverly, moaning when she feels with her fingers just how much Waverly needs her. 

 

“I love you,” Waverly growls against Nicole's throat when she drops her head next to Waverly's, her teeth tugging Nicole's earlobe between her teeth as she pauses, distracted by how badly Waverly wants her. 

 

There's something she wants, something she needs in that one moment and she doesn't know how to articulate it but Nicole  _ understands _ . She swirls her fingers, spreading Waverly around before she slides one finger, and then two with little warning and Waverly's heart stops. 

 

It stops because it's exactly what she wants. What she  **needs** . And she moans because Nicole  _ knows _ . 

 

Because Nicole knows her body almost better than she knows it herself now, and the way she can read Waverly's desire takes her breath away. 

 

“ _ God _ , Nicole,” she groans, her body burning deliciously around Nicole's fingers. 

 

“Is this….?” Nicole asks pausing, pulling herself away from Waverly's neck as she works on another bruise, her fingers stilling temporarily inside her. 

 

“Yes,” Waverly moans as she rolls her hips up into Nicole's touch, encouraging her to  _ move. _ “God, yes.”

 

She lengthens her body, drawing it out long beneath Nicole's body as her fingers push and push and  _ push, _ and Waverly bites her lip to stop from moaning loud enough for the neighbours to hear. 

 

“No,” Nicole says as she leans down to kiss Waverly, her voice catching when Waverly's fingers bump over her clit. “I want to hear you baby,  _ please _ .”

 

She's never been loud, not really, but Nicole loves it when she is so she lets her head fall back for a moment and doesn't suppress the next growl that emanates from her chest when Nicole's fingers sink deep and curl. 

 

It's hard to keep enough mind about her not to be overwhelmed by the feeling of Nicole inside her to forget she has a task too because god, she's good with her fingers but it's mesmerising, having Nicole on top of her pushing down against her hand. 

 

She leans up, tugging Nicole's bra out of the way so she can affix her lips to the delicate skin there, her other hand sliding up Nicole's side, over each of her ribs before Waverly palms at her other breast, smiling against the warmth of her chest when Nicole gasps harder above her. 

 

And it should distract her but it doesn't, it urges her on harder and quicker and she leans down to take Waverly again in a way that makes her feel like someone is trying to separate her from her body. 

 

“I'm close baby,” she mumbles against Nicole's neck, her voice rough and desperate. “I'm so close.”

 

“Me too, Wave,” the redhead moans above her, her eyes fluttering open and closed as she drops her head to Waverly's shoulder and grinds down on Waverly's hand harder. “God, me too.”

 

She takes her spare hand from Nicole's torso and runs her thumb along the line of Nicole's jaw, meeting her eyes black and hot with her own, her core throbbing harder against Nicole when she tries to take Waverly's thumb into her mouth. 

 

Her tongue swirls around Waverly's finger for a moment before she growls, suddenly jealous that that's not being put to use somewhere else, and she crashes their mouths together again, her groan settling deep in her chest when Nicole reacts with her whole body. 

 

She feels a tingling etch itself into the pit of her stomach when Nicole's tongue moves against her own and it only grows and grows as they lose themselves in the kiss. She's drawing hard around Nicole's fingers by the time they break apart, gasping for air and she knows Nicole is poised on a knife edge too, her hips jumping more and more erratically against Waverly as her fingers move quicker and quicker, pulling Waverly to her release. 

 

Nicole goes first, with Waverly's mouth around her breast and fingers firm against her clit, and it's beautiful. 

 

Nicole is beautiful when she comes, almost silent but for a slow shaky gentle exhalation that makes Waverly fall more in love with her every time she hears it. Her eyes shut and her mouth opens and Waverly can't resist pulling her close again, swallowing the moan that falls into her lungs as Nicole's orgasm moves through her.  

 

Her own hits her the second Nicole's tongue moves against hers again, her hips jumping and Nicole's fingers finding that exact spot that she needs if she is to come like this before they stroke and push deep one last time, sending her over the edge. 

 

She gasps against Nicole, can feel the smile on her lips as Nicole's end finishes and Waverly's rolls on. She doesn't stop or slow, ever the overachiever as she pushes Waverly into a second, her voice failing her when the final wave hits her. 

 

They collapse boneless and sated against each other when Waverly stops rippling around her fingers, and she tightens her thighs around Nicole when she moves to pull away. 

 

“No,” Waverly manages to utter, her strength somewhere on the ground behind them as she takes her hand away from Nicole. “Just stay a second will you? Please? I love it when you're still….”

 

Nicole smirks a little dirtily above her, her cheeks pink with exertion and her eyes bright but glassy as she presses a million little kisses to Waverly's chest and neck, her tongue and teeth occasionally firm over a spot she prizes above others, one last parting mark, her fingers gentle as Waverly slowly relaxes around them. 

 

“Better?” Nicole asks when she feels Waverly ease, not quite ready to move away either. 

 

“Yeah,” Waverly says roughly as she opens her eyes to a soft, very satisfied grin. “Much. Although you're in trouble.”

 

“Why?” Nicole asks, genuinely surprised as she pulls back finally and Waverly's body mourns the loss immediately. 

 

“Because you snuck another one on the end there, and I only made you come once,” Waverly grumbles as she winds her fingers into the hair at the base of Nicole's neck. 

 

“We've got all day, baby,” Nicole says smiling against Waverly's lips as she leans in gently. “If you want to stay?”

 

“Of course I do,” Waverly says, her hand moving to find Nicole's so she can wind their fingers together. She presses a kiss to their joint hands before looking to Nicole who is glowing. “If you'll have me?”

 

“Always,” Nicole says with a soft smile that says  _ until the end of time, if that's what you want too.  _

 

She settles into Nicole's side as her pounding heart slows, listening to the gentle thump of Nicole's own beneath her ear as she holds their hands up in front of them. 

 

Perfect, she thinks. Our fingers fit perfectly against each other. 

 

“Hey, Wave….” Nicole asks a little hesitantly. “Before….that's not because you miss….”

 

“What?” Waverly asks, her head lifting off Nicole's chest so she can look at her properly as her brain ticks over and she comprehends what Nicole is really asking her. “No, god no baby. Not at all.”

 

“Because there are things we can do, you know?” Nicole says shyly. “If you do….”

 

“It's not that at all,” Waverly says blushing a little. “I just….I love the feeling when you're….inside me like that. I feel so connected to you. And I never want it to end when we finish.”

 

“Oh,” Nicole says, her worry easing before it gives way to a sly grin. “I like it too.”

 

“About that other thing though,” Waverly says, biting her lip as she smiles at Nicole. “I definitely don't miss that at all, like  _ at all  _ at all, but I'd be lying if I said the thought of doing that with you didn't turn me on. A lot.”

 

“Yeah?” Nicole asks, her grin widening a little. “Well, that can definitely be arranged. If you want.”

 

“Only if you want, too?” Waverly says with a gentle voice, her fingers scratching softly against Nicole's scalp. 

 

She's expecting a quiet reply but she feels something in her gut stir when the line of Nicole's body changes against her, goes smooth. She leans in close to Waverly, her breath like honey against Waverly's ear. 

 

“I've wanted to have you like that since the first time we did this,” Nicole admits, her voice low and  _ breathtakingly _ turned on. 

 

“I've wanted you to have me like that since the first time we did this, too,” Waverly returns, her teeth closing around Nicole's earlobe as she tugs and moans because she has. 

 

_ God _ she has. 

 

“Waverly,” Nicole growls, warningly. 

 

“Nicole,” she returns. “I owe you remember.”

 

“It's not….” Nicole goes to argue before Waverly cuts her off with a quick kiss. 

 

“I know,” Waverly says as she traces the line of Nicole's jaw before she runs her thumb along Nicole's bottom lip. “But I  _ want _ to. You don't get to have all the fun.”

 

“That wasn't fun for you?” Nicole teases, her eyes light as she moves for Waverly's finger again. 

 

“No,” Waverly says with a grin that Nicole returns. “It was terrible.”

 

Waverly pauses as she looks at Nicole, properly looks at her because she's so beautiful like this it makes Waverly ache. The soft morning light plays off her milk white skin and Waverly is overcome with this wave of wanting to run her tongue over every inch, like a prayer, because it's so breathtaking. 

 

She's about to open her mouth to say as much when Nicole beats her too it. 

 

“Thank you for coming back,” she says quietly. “Thank you for telling me the truth. And thank you for maybe one day forgiving me.”

 

“It's already forgiven,” Waverly says gently and Nicole radiates relief and warmth and  _ love _ and Waverly can't resist kissing her then. “Do you forgive me too?”

 

“Of course,” Nicole says, her eyes soft and one of her hands easy against Waverly's skin, and Waverly releases the breath she didn't even know she was holding. “Of course I do.”

 

“I love you,” Waverly says, her smile filling the space between them, joining them at every point that isn't already touching. 

 

“I love you too, baby,” Nicole says in return and Waverly's heart  _ sings _ .

 

They lean in as equals and the kiss is long and slow and it makes Waverly's blood flare bright and her body hungry again, the resolution warm across their skin. 

 

“Now….” Waverly says with a half wicked grin as she runs her index finger down the hollow between Nicole's breasts.

 

“Where was I, Officer Haught? I believe I had a  _ debt _ to settle?”

  
  


-

  
  


**End.**

  
  


-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that helped any other broken little hearts <3
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought if you enjoyed, and make sure to come say hi on [tumblr](http://tigerlo.tumblr.com) if you'd like too!
> 
> xx


End file.
